


Great to Be Back

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fresh start for Dinah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great to Be Back

She had been full of hope when they arrived in Seattle.

Funny how hope soured into bitterness and a need to escape.

Escaping debt, escaping memories…take the better or worse of it, and hang the rest, she thought.

She had no reason really to trust that the job her anonymous employer offered would solve things.

It did mean going home though. No more California insanity. No more Seattle rainy days.

No more ghosts of Ollie. No more cold nightmare nights thinking the worst.

Just random psychopaths, a giant Bat, and boys in short pants.

God, it would be great to be back.


End file.
